


Bets

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Push Ups, Ward is her slave for a day, Ward looks yummy in those clothes, justdrabbles, not mine, yes ma'am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't take bets, his mind tells him, but her smile is worth it.<br/>Or in which Ward loses a bet against Skye and has to follow her orders for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Request/prompt written by justdrabbles.  
> Give us some love!!

_“Ten bucks says you’re wrong.”_

_“Twenty says you’re wrong. Plus, loser does whatever the winner asks.”_

_“You’re on,” smirked Ward as he shook Skye’s hand._

-

“I am  _never_  going to bet with you again,” groaned Ward as he set down the tray of food Skye was asking for. Skye laughed a little before placing her feet on the table in front of her, while sliding down the couch so she was in a slouching position.

“Told you you were wrong,” smirked Skye as she reached out for the sandwich he made for her.

“Anything else you need?” asked Ward.

“What? Come again?”

Ward sighed heavily while rolling his eyes, “Anything else you need,  _ma’am_?”

Skye smiled up at him teasingly before answering, “No, thank you.” With that, Ward groaned once again then left, leaving a very happy Skye slouching on the couch munching a clubhouse.

-

Ward was in his bunk reading  _The Fault In Our Stars_  when he heard Skye yell, “Oh  _Waaaard_.” He closed his book reluctantly then got up to see what she wants. He found her, yet again in the lounge, still slouching. “Yes?” he asked.

“Come here,” smiled Skye as she patted the cushion beside him. She rolled her eyes when Ward raised an eyebrow at her, but she did the same making him groan in frustration as he sat down beside her. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Skye move closer to him, and snuggled into his chest. She reached out for the remote and said, “We are going to watch a movie.” She scanned through the list and smiled devilishly when she caught sight of certain movie. She couldn’t help but laugh when she heard Ward groan as she played  _Toy Story 3._

He could feel her shivering by his side, so he threw all precautions to the window, and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a contented sigh before snuggling closer to him.

-

It was Sunday and that meant no training. For Skye.  _Not for Ward_ , Skye thought. She asked FitzSimmons to call Ward down to lab where the three of them were all hanging out. Ward got down in a minute asking if something was wrong.

“Everything’s fine, SO,” smiled Skye. “Just thought I should give you your third task.”

“Not again,” grumbled Ward as he walked closer to Skye, and continued, “What do you need, ma’am?”

FitzSimmons burst out in a pit of laughter at seeing  _the one and and only Agent Grant Ward_  say ma’am to his rookie. After catching their breath, they managed to ask, “Ma’am?”

“Shut up, you two,” said Ward while glaring at the two laughing scientists. The duo quickly tried to stop laughing but failed when they heard Ward ask again, “What do you want me to do, ma’am?”

“30 push ups!” beamed Skye as she looked up at him from her chair. He raised an eyebrow at her, asking if she was serious. This only earned him a smirk with, “40 push ups.”

“What?!” exclaimed Ward.

“50.”

“Skye!”

“60,” smirked Skye. “I can do this all day long, Ward.”

“I can  _not_  believe you’re doing this to me!”

“That just earned you 70 push ups, Agent Ward.”

“Fine,” he grumbled as he got on the floor and started doing the push ups she asked for. He was on his forty-sixth push up when Skye sat on the floor by his side. He looked sideways and saw Skye looking at him intently. He dropped his gaze back to the floor then asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“How do you feel?” she asked. He turned his head again to look at her, and groaned when he saw her smiling teasingly at him. “I don’t know,” he answered and continued counting,  _“Fifty..”_

“Doesn’t feel good when someone’s asking you to do a lot of push ups now, huh?” giggled Skye, making Ward sigh in agreement.

He finished the remaining twenty push ups in three minutes. He got up from the floor, and pulled Skye up. She smiled at him before nodding, “You’re good.”

“Thank you,” sighed Ward then left the lab, leaving a giggling FitzSimmons and Skye.

-

“Do you have a comm here, Agent May?” Skye asked the elder agent. She decided to spend her afternoon in the cockpit, watching the clouds.

“The blue button on your right,” nodded May.

She pressed the button and leaned down to say, “Ward. Meet me in the cockpit, please.” She let go of the button and turned to see May quirking an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and asked, “Do you want anything, Agent May?”

May turned her attention back to the clouds, but smiled a little when she answered, “Coffee would be nice.”

As if on cue, Ward knocked on the door and peeped in. He saw Skye and May talking, and asked, “Yes?”

“Make some coffee for Agent May here, please,” smiled Skye as she looked at him from her passenger seat.

Ward sighed and thought,  _Should have known this was one of her tasks again_. He asked again, “Anything for you, Skye?”

“I’m good, Ward. Just the coffee for Agent May.”

“Black please,” May interrupted them. She couldn’t control the scoff and laugh that came out of her mouth when Ward groaned, but nevertheless, he agreed and left the cockpit.

“He lost, didn’t he?” smirked May.

“Yup,” giggled Skye. Ward returned after two minutes and gave the coffee to May. He turned to ask Skye again, “Are you sure there isn’t anything you need?”

“Nope,” beamed Skye while making a pop sound, then added, “Thank you.” He nodded at her, then left the cockpit again.

-

“Ward?”

He heard a whisper. He turned his head to see Skye standing by his doorframe while hugging herself. He looked at the clock by his bed and saw the time,  _11:23PM_. He rubbed his eyes then sat on his bed before asking, “Yeah? What’s wrong, Skye?”

“I know it’s late, but can you do me one last favor for the day?” she asked with a small voice. Ward knew something was wrong so he just nodded at her.

“Can you sleep with me in my bunk? I’m cold and the sheets aren’t thick enough. You can leave tomorrow morning when the bet’s done,” answered Skye as she shivered.

Ward looked at the little screen by his bed and saw the temperature, _17°_. He turned to her and said, “Coulson likes it cold. But it’s fine. Come here, you can stay here in my bunk.”

She smiled at him as a sign of gratitude, then walked towards his open arms. She laid beside him with her back to his chest. She felt blood creeping to her cheeks when she felt Ward tangling their legs together while he put his arm by her waist. She put her one arm behind her head by her ear, and rested her other arm above Ward’s arm which was resting on her waist.

“Goodnight, Skye,” whispered Ward against her hair while intertwining their fingers.

“Goodnight, Grant,” Skye whispered back squeezing his hand.

-

She woke up the next day to find herself facing Ward now and him still holding her in his arms. She nudged him awake and whispered, “Ward. It’s Monday already. You know the bet’s off, right?”

Ward just groaned and hugged her more tightly, then mumbled, “I don’t care.”

“You’re kind of crushing me, Ward,” squealed Skye. Ward quickly loosened his grip on her and looked down at her saying, “Sorry.”

She grinned up at him while wrapping her arms around him tightly, “Doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it.”

“Still my unpredictable Rookie,” giggled Ward as he pulled her closer against his chest again after kissing her forehead. Skye could only smile to herself when she heard him whisper one more time, “ _My warm and sweet Rookie_ ,” before they fell asleep again.


End file.
